Happy VDay
by ShiningCrane
Summary: Meredith has a secret admirer, who could it be? If you want the next chapter up soon then review...


Meredith Grey was walking towards her locker in the Resident Locker room, opening it a rose fell out with a card attached.

_Meredith,_

_Love you, Meet me at Joe's at 8_

_Yours,_

_Secret Admirer_

_P.S. I'll be the guy at the bar looking sad_

_And holding a rose identical to this._

Smiling to herself she closed her locker and put the rose in her bag and got ready for work, bumping into the person she didn't want to see at all. "Morning Dr. Grey." They said happily. 'I hate his perfect hair, his perfect life, his perfect body, and the amazing sex he gave me.' She chanted as she got to work on rounds.

"Someone's deep in thought." Izzie Stevens commented when she approached Meredith.

"I hate him, I hate everything about him." She mumbled back. Izzie didn't need to know who Meredith was talking about, she knew who it was.

"What did he do this time?" Izzie asked annoyed, mainly because she hadn't received anything for Valentine's Day by her new boyfriend who didn't work at the hospital and Meredith's whining about her ex.

"He came up and said Good Morning being professional and then he gave me this little smile that he always uses when he wants to have sex with me. "Not to mention chose his ex-wife over me before the whole entire thing, then kissing a scrub nurse and never tell me, I had to find out through my friend, who heard them talking about it."

"Mer calm down, so rumor is you have a secret admirer." Izzie told her. Word had spread around fast as soon as she opened her locker.

"Yea, wants to meet me at Joe's at eight, and must be a stalker if they know I get off at 5." She replied picking up her charts and putting them back. "I need something sexy to wear." Meredith said.

"You do, remember that dress from the mixer?" Christina Yang commented knowing what they were talking about.

"Yea, but I don't want to, I think I am actually going to burn that dress." She commented, when they both gave her confused expressions. "Derek ring any bells?" She asked. Then they nodded.

"Ok how about the dress you wore to my wedding? That made you look gorgeous." Christina said.

"You know I am wearing that black dress I wore at the mixer." Meredith said getting up.

That Night:

Meredith walked through the doors of Joe's and found it practically empty, which was unusual, with soft romantic music playing in the background, when she saw closely there was a table set up, with a candlelight in the middle with Joe not seen. She saw a man holding a delicate beautiful rose and smiling at her beauty. Looking at the man's face her soft smile turned into a frown. Standing in front of her was her ex-boyfriend.

"Well at least I know you love cheating on me and with me." She muttered to him.

"I made a mistake with Rose, ok? I was sexually tensed and she was there, and I don't know what came over me." He explained to her. "I tried to act casual about this ok? I mean I don't expect you to let me in bed anytime soon, so I want to help build your trust back into me." He told her softly and saw her eyes full of tears.

"Do you really mean it?" She asked him. He smiled and she leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "What happened to Joe?" She asked.

"He was given money for a romantic dinner for 2, for an hour." He said softly. "So we need to eat this dinner and then we're free to do whatever we want, by the way your friends know it was me." He added.

"Gee no wonder they made me wear this dress." She murmured. "I should have figured. Wanna go back to my place afterwards?" She asked seducing him. "I forgive you, if you promise to show me those plans." She said, "and don't betray me."

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. "Well you better like the pasta I made." He told her opening the platter to show her what they were eating.

"Well I always loved your cooking." She commented taking a sample. "This is beyond amazing." She commented.

"I have many talents. And apparently our hour is almost over." He said smiling. "Then we can leave, and have some desert." He said smirking, after they had finished the last of their dinner in silence.

"Well we can have desert if the others are gone. " She told him, "They have had complaints." She told him smiling. "Apparently we've been loud."

"Well we can be quiet." He said softly. "Let's go. Joe's gonna clean up and open the bar up again." He told her helping her up.


End file.
